Omamori Tennyson:Take 2
by mak89
Summary: The life of Ben Tennyson had changed ever since the day he received Biomnitrix from Paradox, Now he was a superhero, Just like his alternate Counterparts. He didn't expect to be forced to leave his home behind and being hunted by strange creatures. He had no idea Grampa Max had such amazing lineage in Japan.


The sun was shining brightly in the perfectly cloudless blue sky and a slight breeze made the tree's sway softly, sensually. The sound of water in a nearby fountain was drowned out by the sounds of cars, laughter, and other normal sounds but still there underneath like a steady hum.

Green grass glimmered in the light, reflected in the nearby shop windows. Windows displaying bathing suits and soft summer dresses. Windows that held the attention of the passing people, drawing them inside for more.

From every street corner rose delightful smells. The smell of hot dangos and barbecue, enticing all who caught a whiff to the vendors who sold them.

All in all it was a perfect summer day...In such a lovely day a brown haired youth was standing near a punching bag. He wore a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. His name was Ben Tennyson and it was safe to assume that he wasn't from around here. The Omnimatrix, A device which allows its user to turn into any alien life form he/she desires and if they have proper control over it, They can remain as other as long as they wishes. The rightful owner of this device is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Also known as Ben 10. The fact remains true in each and every parallel dimensions. Infact you will find many stories about him, The great warrior who fought against Alien Empires, Powerful Warlocks and Even God like Demons.

However, The person standing here isn't that Ben Tennyson. In one and only dimension where he didn't get the watch. His lead counterpart dubbed as Ben Prime fondly called him No Watch Bro. Even though he was quite ordinary compared to his heroic counterparts he battled with a corrupted time lord, a homicidal alien, and various evil counterparts of...well...himself. . Saw them dying and embarked on an adventure to save the world, Which included reviving his heroic counterparts . To say it was a life changing experience would be an understatement.

He was gifted powerful version of Omnimatrix though, Given to him by the adult version of Ben Prime. It was called Biomnitrix. Which bonded to him . It was in a form of the wristwatch, While its dial reminded of somesort of Ipad. It was touchscreen operated. He only had twenty transformations for now, Apart from a few which emerged last year. However ever since he started super heroeing things kinda went downhill for him

 **Flashback**

 _"You were expelled!" Carl Tennyson shouted at his son, Ben recoiled a little from the sound. His Dad, Carl Tennyson, was not known to get angry at much, other than at villains who used to hurt him, In fact it was rare to see anything but a goofy smile on his face but right now he was furious. He was still in his blue formal suit that he always wore and had only pulled down the glasses he was wearing and Ben could see the anger in his gaze. "What do you have to say for yourself young man!?"_

 _That was a stupid question. However Ben tried to answer that without venting out his spleen 'I am sorry that I was saving a school bus full of children and didn't make it to my homeroom on time . Look Mom.. Dad I have superpowers. That means I have to step in whenever innocents are danger. I want to be a hero, Just like Grampa Max was"_

 _"Max was a shitty father and worst husband. He never had time for anyone apart from him and his good for nothing organization called Plumbers." Carl shook with outrage as he continued, " Look at you son, You were used to be so happy when you took off the watch last time. You joined defense classes, Swimming classes and you even became the soccer star of the whole city. Now what are you? You have broken up with Julie, Your social life has totally crumbled. You have trouble sleeping, The injuries, The weariness . You have to call the quit before your body and mind breaks entirely. Who are you fighting Ben? There are no supervillains around here, No aliens are around here to takeover the world. You are not Superman, Son"_

 _It was better to just not answer, Ge will run out of steam if he didn't say anything for a little will. It was rare to see anything but a smile on his goofy dad's face and his mom despite being stern, Always adored him. Right know it showed the same guilty hurt that it showed when they first saw him using Biomnitrix a few months ago_

 _"Carl, I think that's enough yelling for now." Sandra said, her melancholy acceptance hurt Ben more than his father's outrage. "Son, we were on the fence about doing this, but… well you don't seem to be doing well here." His dad said and got a letter from a drawer in his work desk. Which had Kuoh Academy written all over that "But… I think we… it… it's for the best." He handed Ben the letter. He looked at the contents and his heart sank. It was the acceptance letter of the student exchange program in a premier institution of Japan. They were offering him everything, Scholarship, Boarding and even the visa processing fees. Not only that The Kuoh academy also assured him bright chances of getting into a good college"I know how hard it's been on you, son. Ever since you had been attacked by those things and you have to bear the burden of this strange device just to protect your self and us from alien entities . I fear you just haven't been yourself anymore." His dad put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. His emerald eyes met his warm moist ones. " I won't let you lose your innocence just like that! I will never forgive myself if you turned into another Max. It should've been our job to look out for you, but we didn't. We knew there was something hurting you and we didn't do anything but not anymore, Not anymore. Maybe what you need is just a fresh start and I am going to give you one"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

It had been two years...

Two fucking years ever since that fateful day...

It was the morning time and Ben was taking his frustrations on the punching bag. He had always been the one to take his frustrations out on sport. He excelled in soccer, track-and-field, and baseball—anything that had to do with running and loads of stamina. He even did surprisingly well in Mixed Martial Arts. It was practically child's play for him.

"Happy Birthday Ben! " A cheerful voice said. Ben turned around with a smile as a girl with short, golden brown hair with split bangs and matching brown eyes appeared infront of him. Rinko Kuzaki was Ben's classmate and neighbour. They actually knew each other beforehand when Rinko visited Bellwood as an exchange student. He didn't expect to run into her at the school. Well, That was cool atleast he had a friend here beforehand.

"Thank you for your wishes! " Ben chuckled jokingly , He rubbed the bridge of his nose "I would have been more happy if you didn't bring your monster with you"

Rinko scratched her head sheepishly. Ben had long standing allergy of cats from a very young age. The asian girl put her pet kitten Ranmaru on the ground and asked the brunnete rather cheerfully.

"So you are not going to States this month? "

"Not really, A coulpe of months back I went to celebrate Christmas there besides my parents visit me often due to their jobs at Grandsmith Hotels! " Ben sighed, "And I do enjoy living without my mother's horrible dishes! "

"You are kidding, Right? " Rinko giggled

"I wish, My friend, I truly wish I did" Ben deadpanned

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzZ

On top of one of the buildings in Tokyo, a young woman with long black hair in a ponytail and violet eyes surveyed the city. A hint of anticipation in her eyes, she couldn't help but muse to herself.

"I have finally found you, Young Master. Seventeen years of age…it is long overdue for us to meet."

That's when her eyes narrowed slightly when the looked at a certain school building not far from where she was. Soon, students would be flocking to it, but for now it was empty. A watch with an unknown symbol strapped on a certain brown haired boy's wrist came to her mind.

"However, why would you possess... Such... Foreign powers…?"

ZzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzZ

"Why are you always so bitter abount attending school?" Rinko asked curiously, Ben was pretty popular athlete of the school, She didn't get why he was so frustrated with attending it

"Well, For the starters I had to repeat my middle school years in another country" Ben frowned, "It is a very ugly experience ". Ben concluded as he took out an amulet which was given to him by his Granduncle Gen. Gen Amakawa was Max's step brother and they were best friends. Ben had a lingering doubt he was hiding things from him just like Max did. Unfortunately he was resting in his grave so any questions he had, Might never be answered.

"Geez! Being a couple of years older than your classmates isn't much of big deal" Rinko patted him on shoulders, She loved taking care of the young plumber. It made her happy that he was here with her. She dreaded the day he would go back though. She didn't much about it right now. She still had the Highschool years. Suddenly they were interrupted by someone strange

"Hast thou grown accustomed to that body?" a female voice asked. "Thou canst not play with the charm any longer." she said as both teens looked up. "Might thou be Benjamin Amakawa Tennyson, Milord?" They saw a girl dressed in a red school uniform with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and violet eyes. She was carrying something covered in a cloth; it looked to be a sword?

"Milord has become very handsome." she said. "Tell me how bold are thou?" she asked whispering into his ear. Making Ben blush a little bit but then got suspicious when she said his Grampa's maiden name and what she said about his amulet. He soon moved out of her way a little bit considering this was seducing and he just met her.

"Wha-wha?" Rinko started confused and startled. "We're going to be late! Bye-bye!" she said dragging Ben away.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzZ

At school, Ben was staring out the window thinking about the girl as a sudden memory flashed through his mind

 _A small white cat fled through a forest covered in injuries followed by a large angry bear. The cat hopped from tree to tree while the large bear just plowed over angrily destroying everything in its path. The cat eventually landed on a branch that was to thin to support it and it's eyes widened as it fell. It landed in a clearing and shook its head looking around._

 _ORAH!" A young male's voice shouted._

 _A few seconds later a barrage of fireworks rained through the air between the cat and bear. The enormous animal was knocked off from its course. The cat looked in the direction the attacks had come from and saw a young boy. He had brown hair and bright green eyes with a white t shirt and black shorts._

 _"Stay away from my friend! Mess with Ben and you will get the Ten" The boy yelled as he waved the burning piece of wood in his hand. As the ferocious animal roared, The young boy clenched his fist and threw another barrage of fireworks_

Ben blinked, He recognized the idiotic young boy. It was him obviously. No one else would go against a huge bear with just bunch of fireworks. Although this indicated at some point of his life he had a cat, Which was confusing considering that he was allergic to cats. That was confusing, Ben had a photographic memory, He even recalled the brand of diapers he used to wear as a kid. That was creepy but Ben never forgot anything. Apart from a few months when he visited Japan with Grampa Max which he couldn't recall no matter how hard he tried

" _Who was she? Well she isn't an illusion, that's for sure. But, how did she know about me or my Omamori?_ " Ben thought before staring at his Biomnitrix. Soon it was lunch time and Taizou , His teammate from soccer team approached him

"Hey Ben want to get something to eat?" Before Ben can respond Rinko grabbed Ben from the collar and dragged him.

"I need to talk with him." Rinko explained.

"Uhhh.."

"What?" Rinko asked with a menacing tone in her voice at Taizou.

"Nothing!" Taizou said before Rinko and Ben were out of the room.

At the roof, Rinko let Ben go. Rinko proceeded to talk with him about the girl.

"Are you done contemplating?"

"About the girl from this morning? No, I mean it's strange that she know my Grampa's middle name and my Granduncle's omamori " Ben answered.

"So you don't know anything about her!?"

"No, I really don't." Ben said in a serious tone surprising Rinko even more.

"But she said your full name and that uniform she's wearing is different meaning she must be from somewhere far away."

"Not to change the subject but how do you know about uniforms?"

"I saw them in the national championships." Rinko answered. "Is she some sort of secret fiancé?"

"Not a chance. This is not some Romantic manga Rinko, It's real life. Besides even though my Grampa had his roots here, My family is pure American. So such stuff should be pointless " Ben joked but soon the door opened.

"Taizou, weren't you going to the Cafeteria?" he asked his friend who looked off his eyes where colorless and he had a strange aura around him.

"Haha…" he laughed quietly he then put his hand into the air with fire like energy around it. He then shot some strange energy ay the two, Ben grabbed Rinko and rolled out of the way, Barely dodging it

"I don't know who or what you are, But you are definitely not Taizou" he snarled getting up.

"Ben what did you do?" Rinko asked him, Adding in panic "I knew that wicked watch on your wrist will bring you nothing but trouble"

"It helps me fight crimes and I save lives using it " Ben groaned, Regretting letting her in his secret "Just calm down a bit and let me handle this! "

"Calm down? This thing wants to kill you! Obviously its after that thing on your wrist"

Ben sighed, Ignoring Rinko's loud protests. He revealed the Biomnitrix on his wrist, Touching on the tap of its touchpad

"You have no idea of the blood in you that you have gotten from your ancestor?" he said his voice distorted. "No matter I will rip you to shreds and eat you hole."

Within a swipe Ben reached a familar symbol and pressed it. A brilliant display of emerald lights engulfed his body and his entire self became transmodified. When it died Ben wasn't a human anymore. In his place stood a bluish jellyfish with upper parts of Crab, The creature floared in the air and his head was very big. The glowing hourglass symbol was on his chest. This transformation was called **BrainPhibian**

"This cannot be! What mockery is this, You are not supposed to have such strange powers" Taizo yelled in outrage as electricity pulsed around Ben's body

"Well, It seems you are possesing my friend's body. So I have to kick your sorry arse" Ben grinned as he bought his pincers closer. A powerful charge of electricity blasted from his palms and smashed onto Taizo. The boy cried in pain as he was thrown backwards. An energy bursted out from his chest, It formed into that of a spider creature, he was tall with a slender build and a black shell. He had sharp claws with spider legs dangling from his hips and shoulders. His head looked like that of a spider with several eyes and mandibles.

"Nothing escapes my superior intellect! " Ben chuckled

"You... You.. How can you turn into things like that? What magic is this? Answer me Amakawa! " The beast yelled in outrage as he threw a barrage of webs towards him, Only for them to pass through his body like a gust of wind.

"My turn, Spiderman! " Ben yawned lazily as he put his palms together, However before he could attack, The strange girl from the morning landed in between. The girl gave him an alluring smile, Unsheathing her sword.

"Thou hast gotten stronger Mi'lord in using that Foreign power. But this one is mine to kill" she said as she stood between them. From calculating her actions and thought Ben realized she was an ally, Who was hellbent on protecting him, Ben bumped onto the symbol. The green flash covered his body again and

"You're the seductress from this morning!" Rinko shouted pointing at her.

"Tis no use even though canst do naught." she said to her.

"Who are you?" The spider demon asked with annoyance, " This is between me and Amakawa heir, Stay away from this! "

"I will not give my name to a simple spirit such as thee." she said drawing the sword slowly. "My blade doth face only spirits. I shall smite Spirits." she said as she pointed the sword at him and charged.

"My my, aren't you a protective little kitty." he joked as he made a large claw grow from his wrist to block her attack. There weapons clashed making sparks fly. "You are a good swordsman but only so much." he said as he jumped back and fired webs at her. That entangled her in her place. "Now you be a good kitty and-" He cursed under his breath as green light came from behind. The Spider monster turned around as blue furred muscular primate stood infront of him. His face resembled that of classic werewolf, Still having the Monkey's tail. Both his hands and legs possessed sharp claws which looked extremely dangerous.

It was none other than **Blitz Monkey,** One of Biomnitrix's hybrid transformations.

The Spider Monster attempted to fire his webbing but Ben dodged it before continuing his charge. He then smashed his claws into the Monster's face. But one of its' legs blocked it but could still feel the burn. Ben's mouth opened in form of four nuzzles and he howled at the Ayakashi. The monster blinked in surprise as the powerful energy smashed onto him, Causing the beast to go airborne. Answering "What would it feel if you were hit by a Rhino? " The monster cried in pain he smeared onto an electric pole, It's sharp edge striking though his skull.

Without wasting any further moment Ben walked towards the girl and slashed the webbings freeing her from the trap

"I could have handled myself Mi'lord" The girl responded with a pout, "But I gotta admit Thou seem pretty capable in using this foreign power. Did lord Max gave it to thou? "

"Umm.. Yeah. Sorta" Ben nodded awkwardly. The girl satisfied with his answer jumped in the air, Vanishing through the clouds. He turned around as Rinko walked towards him, He felt a dark aura surrounding her and wondered if Vilgax was back.

"Hey…Rinko…funny story, I-."

"Save it! Why did that monster attacked you? Why did it kept calling you Amakawa? And ...

"Cut me some slack here Rinko! I saved the day here" Ben sighed dejectedly

"OUT WITH IT! ESPECIALLY, THE QUESTION ABOUT THE GIRL!"

ZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzZ

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

The alarm clock sounded as Ben turned to his side and pushed the snooze button on it. He got up and let out a loud yawn.

"Hmmm..." He moaned in satisfaction. Enjoying the comfort of his soft bed. The warmth inside his blanket was just perfect. As usual patroling around the city made him extremely tired so when he returned home, He just changed into his boxers and went straight to his bed. The thing which made his morning much more enjoyable was the pillow he had been hugging to himself. It was warm, soft and smelled a lot like roses. He hugged the pillow even tighter, However he felt a bit surprised when the pillow seemed to move on its own, Snuggling closer to him

Ben blinked, Now on another thought, His pillow seemed too big to be a pillow. He instantly let go of it and pulled up the sheets a bit, There were strands of red hair coming out of the blanket. Wielder of Ascalon felt a deja vu feeling in his chest and quickly sat up on his bed. He narrowed down his eyes on the rising hump inside his blanket as it started to sit up

"Good morning, Young Master!' A cute honeyed voice spoke as a beautiful girl emerged from the blanket with an alluring smile. Ben's eyes widened in surprise and his brain stopped working for a moment. Blood rushed to his cheeks when he saw none other than the gorgeous strange girl cuddling with him. She was wearing a rather loose kimono, Which gave him a very good view of her "assets".

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

"Why art thou so shocked about it? " The girl yawned as she snuggled even closer to him, making him touch sinful valley of pillows.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Dost thou, remember how I felt, this afternoon?" she asked , Ben regained a major portion of his self control.

"The protection placed on Mi'lord is gone. Your amulet hath the power to protect thou, Tis only to last till Milord hath become a man… in other words, thy 17th birthday. Right now Milord hath no protection. Or at least tis what I thought. Now more and more spirits shall gather to face thee, much like the one this afternoon. Tis the fate of the one with thy blood."

"My… blood?" he asked confused.

"Worry not that the protection of this amulet hath faded." she said as she looked into his eyes. "More than my oath… no even had I not taken an oath, I shall protect thee milord." she said in an almost loving tone as she started licking around his neck. "Milord I shall never stray from thy side."

"What Oath? " Ben whispered, Surprised at his own ability to speak under such "stress"

"Tis an ancient one. Milord's GrandUncle did ask me to swear it. But even if he hath not asked...Anyways how did thou get that foreign power? " She asked out of curiosity, "What happened to thou Mi'Lord?'

"That's a long story! " Ben sighed, " Which I can't tell with a beautiful woman strangling me on my bed and licking me all over! "

"If it pleases you, Master, then you don't need to hold back! " She said in a seducing voice, "We were very close in childhood afterall. Do you not remember Master? I didn't like you much in the beginning still when my life was in danger thou stepped into save thy ungrateful cat! "

"I saved you? " Ben blinked in surprise, Was she talking about that incident he recalled just today.

"But I saved a cat, I don't even remember meeting you"

She then looked him in the eyes with a set of white cat ears on her head, she then said. "That was me Young master. I am glad that thou remember me, Even after the effects of charm. I am Himari. My spirit is that of a cute little cat"

"Cat? You've got to be kidding-Achoo!" Ben looked in the mirror and saw himself with his nose running, tears forming, and his cheeks going red. The wielder of Biomnitrix facepalmed, This was just fan-fucking-tastic!

 **So this is it, Omamori Himari : Take 2. And Kuoh is just a metaphor, I don't have plans for DxD characters showing up. Atleast for now. I also want to thank Author OliverTomix for his contribution.**

 **As an Author, I shouldn't tell anyone to leave a review. But if you write a review I will be a bit more happy.**

 **Wishing you all a happy Diwali, Hope the Festival of Lights bring joy in all of your lives. :)**


End file.
